A sweet revenge (Peter Parker x Clint daughter reader)
by Auremarine
Summary: When you decide to prank Sam to get revenge of what he did to you, you end up involving Peter in your plan. A funny one-shot about Peter Parker aka Spiderman, enjoy!


**Words :** 2682

 **Summary :** When you decide to prank Sam to get revenge of what he did to you, you end up involving Peter in your plan.

* * *

You truly didn't know how he had done it. You hadn't really been paying attention to every little detail around you, but you thought that if someone had gotten into your room you would have noticed it. However, now that you were staring at the biology assignment that you were supposed to hand to your teacher in about thirty seconds, you realized that you had been wrong. Indeed, the entire sheet of your homework had been covered in red little birds, drawn on every single piece of paper available. Fuming, you restrained yourself from storming straight out to the room to kick the ass of the person who had transformed your work into a piece of art. It wasn't really difficult to guess who it was, who else than Sam Wilson would have drawn birds, red ones plus, all over your homework? Yes, it could also have been Clint's style to do this, but since he was your father, you were absolutely sure that it wasn't him. Oh god, you were so going to murder Sam when you'd come back. But for now, you had to think quickly: how were you going to explain to your teacher that there were more doodles than words on your assignment? Sighing, you prepared yourself for a complicated explanation, hoping that your teacher would be kind enough to still accept your work.

"Dad I'm home!" You yelled as you exited the elevator later this day toward the kitchen.

You were going to the same high school as your friend Peter Parker, but had finished later than him today, so that's why you had gone back alone to the Avenger compound today. You had been living there since you were in age to go to high school, and your little brother and sister had stayed back with your mom. Not having them around had been hard at first, but you had finally gotten used to it, enjoying the presence of the team around you.

You had had the time to calm down on your way back, even if you were still mad at Sam. Your teacher had been comprehensive but had obviously wanted you to give him a clean homework, so your whole lunch had been dedicated to rewrite everything on another sheet, all cleared of infuriating red birds this time. The more you had been copying the more you had had the time to think, and you came to the conclusion that you couldn't give Sam the satisfaction to see you angry. However, you were absolutely not letting him getting away without anything in return, so you had yet to find how to prank him back.

"Sweetheart", answered your dad with a kiss on the head while you were dropping your back pack on the chair next to you. "How was your day?"

"Good, thanks! Where is everyone?" You asked, noticing that he was the only one that you could see. You chose not to tell him anything about Sam, wanting to see his face when you'll prank him back.

"Steve and Sam are training, he explained while chewing on the cereals he was eating, Nat is probably writing some report and the rest of them must be around, no one had a mission today."

You nodded and stood up to get yourself a bowl to pour some cereals in, Tony entering the kitchen just as you sat back next to your father.

"Hi there Katniss, baby hawk! How was school, kid?" he asked nonchalantly, opening the fridge to take the bottle of milk.

"You know, since I'm turning eighteen in a few, you could start thinking about calling me something else than baby hawk, you said, amused. But anyway, school was great. What about you, old man, invented a new pair of glasses today?"

"Keep calling him like that Y/N, chuckled Clint out loud, it's good for his ego."

Tony rolled his eyes while taking a sip of milk directly from the bottle.

"Nah, I like baby hawk. And if you want to know, I did something more than designing glasses today."

"Oh really?" You smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I added a few new functions to my suit. I'm going out to test it, do you need something?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." You smiled in return as eating the same cereals as your dad.

Looking at the two of you eating nearly identically, Iron Man chucked.

"Gosh, could you two be more alike?"

"I'm not sure, you said glancing at your dad, I'm not deaf yet, am I?"

Tony's laughter echoed through the kitchen as he made his way out, yelling at Clint who was no staring at you with big eyes:

"Who's the old guy now Barton?"

"Shut up, Stank! shouted back your dad. And as for you, you'd better behave or I'll eat all the cereals.", he finished with his spoon pointing at you.

"Do it! I'll ask Tony to buy me more", you laughed.

Shaking his head knowing that he couldn't do anything about it, your dad went back to chew on his cereals as you left the kitchen after finishing yours. Once in your room, you jumped on your bed and lied on your back, trying to find something that could annoy Sam really much. You stayed in this position for a moment, your brain searching for every possibility. A smirk stretched your lips once you found the perfect revenge. You were sure going to hear about it for days, but it was totally worth it.

You were glad not to meet anyone on your way to Tony's lab. You could have easily lied if you had met someone, but you wanted to keep your revenge really secret for now. The lab was empty, as Tony had left to test his suit outside: it was the perfect occasion. Careful not to put the lights on -you didn't want anyone to find you, did you?- you started rummaging through the drawers, hoping to find what would help you accomplish your plan. Sam wanted to annoy you by drawing birds all over your homework? You were going to mess with his bird. You couldn't wait to see his face when he wouldn't be able to stretch the wings out of his suit because you had glued them together. Laughing quietly, you went further down the lab, not finding anything useful in the first drawers. Looking on the shelves, you carefully moved the screwdrivers, glowy things and pieces of electronic. Glue wasn't maybe the best idea, perhaps tying the wings with some wire could be better? Turning around to explore the other shelf, you suddenly let out a scream.

"Well, I don't know what you're looking for, but it's obviously not me."

"Peter! What are you doing here? you shouted-whispered, a hand on your chest. You scared the hell out of me!"

Your friend was indeed standing just in front of you, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing here? Are you even allowed in Mr. Sark's lab?"

"Of course I am, you idiot, you frowned. He said I could take a look at his new glasses! Now what the hell are you doing here, hanging upside down? Is there some kind of secret formula written on the ceiling so you only could see it?"

"What? No, of course not!" Peter replied, making a weird face. Why would Mr. Stark write something on the ceiling?"

"I don't know, you tell me.", you shrugged.

"And by the way, his new glasses are right there.", he continued, pointing at a table near the entrance of the lab.

Oh shit.

"Now tell me the real reason you're here for", he finished with a knowing smirk seeing your expression changing, leaning a hand on the shelf next to you to go back on his two feet.

It couldn't be so bad if you told him, could it? He was your friend since you had arrived at the compound nearly three years ago, and the two of you shared a very close friendship. Now that you thought about it, you didn't even know why you hadn't told him about the prank you were planing to put on Sam. His genius brain would surely help you, and you two would earn a good laugh in the end.

"Remember last time when I embarrassed Sam in front of Cap?" you gave in, giggling at the memory.

"Of course I do, everyone does", he laughed, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

Starting from there, you told him how you had found your assignment this morning, and the idea you had came up with to take your revenge on Sam.

"The only thing is, I don't really know what to use on his wings. Something strong enough so it wouldn't allow him to stretch out his wings, but I don't want to break his suit either… Not too much at least."

"Damn, you have some ideas though, he grinned. I bet he's gonna mad!"

"I'm counting on it.", you retorted.

"Yeah, if he's too mad we'll hide in the vents."

"My father would find us, you know!"

"But I bet that he would be too busy laughing at Sam to do anything about it… Anyway, glue is definitely not gonna hold his wings together. And wire… it's gonna be hard to find somewhere to tie it to."

You stood there silently, thinking about a more efficient way to do it when Peter suddenly slapped his forehead with his hand.

"We're so dumb you know? We're just gonna use my webs!" he exclaimed.

"Peter, you said holding both of his arms, you're a life-saver."

"I know, right? he replied, grinning like mad. That's why you love me!"

You rolled your eyes playfully and the both of you went straight out of the lab, picking up a few screwdrivers on your way and headed to the room where you knew Sam kept his suit. It was just next to the training room, so you had to be silent if you didn't want to be seen or heard. Once here, you locked the door behind you.

"Okay, you whispered, here it is!"

Carefully picking up the suit, you laid it down on the floor, sitting next to it. Quickly starting to work, Peter handed you the screwdrivers so you could detach the piece that was protecting the folded wings. Thankfully, you had picked up several sizes of screwdrivers or the task would have been impossible. After a few minutes of struggles -more like fifteen minutes: this suit wasn't just a children toy!- the protecting piece finally came out. Trying to hold back your laughter, you let Peter do his part of the job.

"Don't put too much web, or we won't be able to put the protection back on!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing Y/N." he replied, concentrated on his work, the tip of his tong darting on lips.

Laughing quietly, you started you poke his side, chanting "Don't put too much web, don't put too much web, don't put too- aaaAAAH!"

Quickly pressing his hand on your mouth, Peter tried to muffle the sound escaping your throat after he had pushed you on your butt. The both of you stood still, all ears to any proof that you had been heard. After a few second, Peter withdrew his hand slowly.

"Did you hear anything?" You mouthed.

He shook his head and you relaxed, breathing again. Then, looking at each other, you both started laughing like mad as quietly as you could. In the end you were totally lying on the floor, holding your stomach with on hand and the other wiping a tear away. Peter put back on the protecting piece and you folded the suit again, placing it back where you had initially found it. You were proud of your work: it was impossible to guess that something had changed. High-fiving your best friend, you furtively made your way back to your room.

"We did it!" You started shouting while jumping on your bed like a five-years-old-kid, relieved to finally be able to speak normally.

"Yes we did it!", answered Peter with the equal amount of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, we DID it!"

The two of you went like that for hours, and you ended up sitting on Peter's shoulders while he was running around your room, laughing and laughing and laughing again. You weren't sure while you were laughing anymore, because Peter suddenly tripped and you both fall on the top of each other, laughing so so hard that it was impossible to stop. You didn't even hear the door of your room opening and the steps of a man coming toward you.

"What the hell are you kids doing?"

Stopping laughing all at once, both of you looked up to see Sam standing in front of you, perplexed. Peter tried to stand up, but you were so tangled that he fell back immediately again. This, the confused look on Sam's face, added to the knowledge of what you had done to him, made the two of you burst out of laugh again the instant you crossed each other's gaze. That was Sam's clue to leave, and when you finally stopped laughing several minutes later your stomach was hurting a lot. God, these moments with Peter were the best, you thought. Still lying on the floor of your room next to your bed, Peter and you were looking at each other's eyes without talking. You felt something strong passing through your body, like a pull coming from your heart.

"What would I do without you? You quietly asked him, not tearing off your eyes from his.

The silent of this moment was contrasting with the loud roars of laugh that had preceded. You felt as if time had stopped, imprisoning the two of you in a light, soft, quiet bubble. You could hear yourself breathing, see his chest raising slightly. He was staring at you with the same intensity, and you were sure he could feel the force of this moment as you were.

Slowly untangling himself from you, keeping his eyes focused on you, you felt your heartbeat raising while he was making his way on the top of you. Each of his movements was caring, soft, gentle, attentive. You felt yourself melting under his touch, and saw his lips slowly approaching yours. Losing yourself in his eyes, you closed them when you felt the brush of his lips against your neck, shuddering. Trailing kisses all over your neck and your jaw, his mouth finally met yours. Feeling the warmth spreading from your heart to the rest of your body, you moved your lips against his, slowly bringing a hand to his neck, the other staying on his back. The kiss was perfect, even if you hadn't imagined this could happen one day. When Peter removed his lips inch by inch, he rested his forehead against yours.

"Is this okay?", he murmured.

Placing both of your hand on his cheeks to see him better, you murmured back:

"Peter Parker, I think I'm in love with you."

The following morning, you were enjoying your breakfast of your first weekend day next to your father, Bucky, Tony and Peter. Sipping your orange juice, you looked at Peter to find him already staring at you. Holding his gaze a bit longer, you lowered your eyes as a smile stretched out your lips, a light blush decorating your cheeks. Looking around you, you noticed that Tony hadn't missed one bit of this exchange, and was staring at the both of you with a big knowing smirk. He was about to open his mouth when-

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!"

Sam stormed into the room, all suited up, his wings covered in a white sticky substance halfway out. Letting out a snort, you quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe the orange juice that had spilled out of your mouth. Shooting a glance at Peter, you knew that your revenge had functioned.


End file.
